xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Expose/@comment-31119284-20170220194123/@comment-454133-20170512061528
That store judge is a fool. :( Here's the wording of how you get range and obstacle bonuses. RANGE COMBAT BONUS When resolving a primary weapon attack, the attacker or defender may roll additional dice depending on the range of the attack. At Range 1, the attacker rolls one additional attack die during the “Roll Attack Dice” step. At Range 3, the defender rolls one additional defense die during the “Roll Defense Dice” step. Notice the lack of any mention of agility. Your opponent and his judge friend can't just make up rules. Saying the range 3 combat bonus is a bonus to agility is like saying Alliance Overhaul or Fenn Rau's pilot ability increase your primary weapon value, for purposes of effects like Guidance Chips. It doesn't. OBSTRUCTED If an attack is obstructed, the defender rolls one additional defense die during the “Roll Defense Dice” step. Again, no mention of agility. Finally, looking at Agility itself, the full picture becomes crisp and explicit. *A ship with an agility value of “0” can still roll additional defense dice granted by range combat bonuses, obstructed attacks, card abilities, etc. *All modifiers to agility are cumulative. After all modifiers have been applied, if a ship’s agility value is less than “0,” it is treated as “0.” Sorry you got cheated out of your victory; even if it was a mistake on their end, that was dirty of them to not look it up before enforcing it. I've had the same thing happen to me at tournaments, back when I wasn't confident enough with the rules to feel like I could stand up for myself. It's good to have the Rules Reference and the latest FAQ from FFG's x-wing page loaded on your phone so you can quick-lookup rules, and challenge mistakes and the occasional deliberate lie. Also good to give both documents a read-through front to back, even if you have to do it half a page at a time as you find time for it. It's worth it! Even just being familiar with the rule can put up a red flag when someone else gets the rule wrong, and you'll know to look it up just to make sure. I lost a round in my first tournament to a guy who claimed "you can only modify a die once" (so focus a Mangler cannon and then modify that hit to a crit? not allowed!). He referenced Emperor Palpatine as the reason why (since that card says it, it must be a general rule). I held my ground, so he went to the guy running the store, who was busy and shrugged a "yes" at him so he had "official" support. I put my head down and took it. I found out later that day that this was utter nonsense, and I wasn't happy. I've since gone to much greater lengths to learn the rules to protect myself and others from that sort of crap ruling. People still pull out crap rules on me and others all the time (often by ignorance, but I suspect sometimes maliciously); however I and others at the store are much better prepared to stop them, so it gets by a lot less often.